Wolf's Rain: Moon Child ch1
by gametaken
Summary: This is a test fic. Kiba & the others meet a young girl like Cheza & two other wolfs. This young girl calls herself the Moon Child.
1. Default Chapter

Wolf's Rain: Moon Child

Chapter 1

By gametaken

Disclaimer: I do not – I repeat – do NOT own Wolf's Rain, manga or anime.

Author's Note: I present to thine curious ears, my loyal fans, my new Wolf's Rain fan fiction. Ok, so I don't have any fans. BUT I CAN HOPE! I don't know how long this fic is going to be, but I can tell you this: It's gonna be VERY literate! Well, as literate as I can make it. I've been dying to make a fan fic like a novel, but this anime-novel-to-be will most likely be short lived. I thought this up on a whim and decided to type it up. If anyone out there actually, you know, LIKES my story, don't hesitate to say so and give suggestions for the story. You know, like what could make the next few chapters good and exhilarating. The plot, most likely, will be the greatest of my troubles. Ok, let's start.

It was like a dream to the wandering wolves as they meandered through the emerald forests that shrouded the remnants of a city that once thrived. It was night out and the full moon cast an eerie and ominous glow across the forest canopy. Any breeches in the deep foliage above were filled in with moon light; the silvery light pooled like scattered oak leaves on the forest floor. The slender saplings and tall trees cast tall, ominous shadows on the littered ground. It passed over the heads of four wolves and the one, pallid toned girl. Her hair shone eerie silver as the moon light hit its glossy surface, creating a gloomy, and ghost like luminescent aura about her head like the halo of an angel. Blood red eyes shone like beacons in the night as they turned in Cheza's head, observing the area about them. Her lean, slender figure stopped as something in the distant foliage caught her attention.

Kiba's shaggy brown head turned about as he faced the Daughter of the Lunar flowers; his deep blue human eyes had a questioning appearance to them. "What is it, Cheza?" he asked in a slightly alarmed tone of voice. The others stopped in their paces, too, as they turned to face her. Cheza placed a gentle hand to cup about her right ear as she tried to catch the distant sound that first drew her attention. There was a faint rustling in the distance, but the wolves shrugged it off, mistaking it to be an animal of some sort, making its way through the shrubbery as it grazed. Cheza dropped her hand, her red eyes slightly disappointed. "This one thought she heard another," she said, looking to Kiba with a smile. "But this one was wrong."

The young Toboe scratched his head and pouted. "Well, if it was nothing, Cheza, don't worry us like that." Cheza smiled sweetly; apologetically. "This one did not mean to worry you." Kiba shook his head and turned about as he continued on the beaten path. "Well then let's keep going," Kiba said as he walked on. The others followed without question, but Cheza still kept an ear tentatively listening as they went for any sounds besides their own feet.

The cry of a raven could be heard, ominous and foreboding, as the group made their way to the rubble remains of a building. It was once a great, three stories building; but now, it was reduced to only one. The windows were glassless and empty. They used one of these windows as a door to gain shelter in the ruins, as a door was hard to come by. "We can stay here for the night," Kiba said, as he sat himself on a large slab of mossy concrete. The others followed suit; Hige making his self comfortable on a moss covered spot on the floor, Toboe claiming a high perch in a tree that had grown through the rubble; Tsume on a fallen tree, who's roots still grew like serpents, taking hold about large boulders and slabs of concrete.

The young Cheza stood in the middle of the ruins, looking up at the tall windows. Moonlight streaked through them like swords cutting through the dark. She sat down on the lush grass and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night.

When the morning broke through, Kiba found he was scenting a flower, more potent than Cheza's, as if closer. Upon opening his eyes, he jumped with a start as he saw the curious blood red eyes of a young girl looking down on him. The white wolf backed down on his haunches as he let loose a vicious snarl at the girl. The others woke up, too, and now the girl had three more wolves surrounding her. She sat there with a smile as she looked around at them. She had pale skin and long and curly, silvery grey hair that reached pass her feet and trailed lightly on the ground. Her eyes were a deep, blood red, filled with life. She wore a small white dress with frills lacing the hem. She stood up – receiving a warning growl from Tsume – and revealed her white stockings and black dress shoes. Kiba knew not why she was dressed in such a manner, but that wasn't what was pressing him at the moment.

Kiba released a bark-like order: "What are you doing here?" She turned her red eyes onto the white wolf and gazed intently into his golden orbs. Then, she said simply this: "I found wolves. Sasha and Isabel will be proud." She held her hands together as she rocked back and forth on her heels. The tall Tsume walked closer to the little girl. "Who are Sasha and Isabel?" he asked, coldly. She turned and gave a small bow to the tall man. "They are my big brother and big sister. I am Angelia," she said proudly. She pointed to Cheza. "And that is my little sister, Cheza. Sasha and Julia told me much about her." Cheza pointed to herself with a curious expression. "You know this one?" she asked curiously, taking a step forward.

Angelia nodded her head vigorously, her grayish auburn hair sweeping over her shoulders. She pointed again with her small index finger: "You are my little sister." Cheza and the others looked oddly at the little girl. "You are like this one, but you are smaller. How can this one be your little sister?" Angelia placed a hand to the side of her mouth, as if she were to whisper into another's ear, and said in a slightly hushed voice, "I am older, but I do not look it." Toboe sniffed the air and let out a slight gasp. "Kiba, she smells like Cheza."

"I know," Kiba said, bluntly. "Where are your brother and sister, Angelia?" Kiba asked, giving her a scrutinizing yet curious look. Angelia faced the wolf and said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "My BIG brother and BIG sister! They are away, but they told me to come here and welcome the new wolves and my little sister." She smiled sweetly and skipped over to Hige. She took hold of his hand and waved him down with a beckoning finger. Hige bent down to eye level with the young girl and she tugged on his collar. "Why do you wear this? I have never met a wolf who wears the ornament of a human." She turned her blood red gaze on Toboe and pointed to the young wolf. "You wear the ornament of a human as well. Why is this?" Hige smiled, placing a hand on the girl's head, and said, "That's a long story, kid, and one that I don't feel like telling now."

Angelia shrugged and turned to face Cheza. She smiled sweetly; her smile was serene and infectious, like a China doll's smile. The new scent of wolves aroused Kiba's attention and he looked up at two of the tall windows. Standing in the window frame were two wolves. One, a tall, sturdy built man with grey streaked short hair. Lines of age were set in his square face; he was an old man with a scar over his left eye and a 5:00 shadow. He wore a steal grey jacket over a black shirt and black pants and shoes. Standing in the widow next to him was a young woman. She had dark tan skin and long, curly black hair. Her eyes were a deep orange color. She wore a long, black trench coat over a blood red blouse and low cut blue jeans and black, high heeled boots.

Angelia giggled and waved at the two wolves. "Sasha, Isabel! You have returned! I have welcomed the new wolves. I have been good." Angelia hopped over to greet the two as they leapt from their perches. Julia smiled and said, "Of course you have, Angelia," Isabel said; she had a heavy Spanish accent. Angelia ran to her and hugged her legs, being too short to hug anything higher. Isabel smiled and stroked her silky grey hair. Sasha smiled at the young girl, the lines of age deepening and his warm brown eyes squinting. "I hope you have not been bothering them," he said; he had a Russian accent. He looked up at the others and introduced himself and Isabel: "I am Sasha, this is my comrade Isabel. We've heard many rumors of a pack of wolves traveling with the Daughter of the Lunar Flowers. Angelia wanted to find Cheza and these wolves."

Angelia nodded her head vigorously with a smile. "It is true! It is true! Isabel told me stories of little sister being freed by wolves. Humans speak much of what they should not know of." Tsume had enough of these strangers; he said, "Who are you three?" He looked to Angelia and said, "Especially you. Who are you?" Angelia smiled her sweet smile and an aura began to shine about her. She skipped lightly over to Tsume, seemingly gliding across the rubble and chunks of concrete like a ghost. She landed softly in air before Tsume so she stood – no, floated at eye level with the wolf. She said, her voice echoing like music in a great cavern, her eyes gleaming like rubies before a fire, and her curly grey hair floating about her like a wreath of silver ribbons, "I am the Moon Child."

To Be Continued . . . .

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Does it need work? Is it a good start? Does the ending leave you wanting to read more?  Cuz I would like that. Send me your reviews! I need something to read in my e-mail besides chain letters and bulk. If you've any idea for the next chapter, please feel free to give them! I'll have to think about what I'm gonna do in the next chapter. It needs a conflict. If you've got an idea for a conflict, PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''' ''' I NEED THEM!!!! Thank you.

Forever Writing, gametaken.


	2. Wolf's Rain: Moon Child ch2

Wolf's Rain: Moon Child

Chapter 2

By gametaken

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.

Author's Note: Okay! I just reread the first chapter because a curious review that someone sent me got me wondering why it was confusing to her. (I got another one the said it confused her, too.) So, anyway, I found a few typos involving the names. Originally, Angelia's big sister was going to be French but then I didn't want to go down the same direction that I did with my recent "Wolf's Rain: French Kiss" series – which I need to continue – so I changed her to Hispanic. Her name was originally Julia, but I changed it to Isabel. There are two passages in the first chapter where I missed that mistake and forgot to change Julia into Isabel.

"Kiba released a bark-like order: "What are you doing here?" She turned her red eyes onto the white wolf and gazed intently into his golden orbs. Then, she said simply this: "I found wolves. Sasha and Isabel will be proud." She held her hands together as she rocked back and forth on her heels. The tall Tsume walked closer to the little girl. "Who are Sasha and Isabel?" he asked, coldly. She turned and gave a small bow to the tall man. "They are my big brother and big sister. I am Angelia," she said proudly. She pointed to Cheza. "And that is my little sister, Cheza. Sasha and (Julia) told me much about her." Cheza pointed to herself with a curious expression. "You know this one?" she asked curiously, taking a step forward."

. . . . And . . .

"Angelia giggled and waved at the two wolves. "Sasha, Isabel! You have returned! I have welcomed the new wolves. I have been good." Angelia hopped over to greet the two as they leapt from their perches. (Julia) smiled and said, "Of course you have, Angelia," Isabel said; she had a heavy Spanish accent."

I just wanted to straighten that out for my confused readers. Julia is supposed to be Isabel. (Sorry, Julia. ') Ok, we left off with Angelia revealing herself to be the Moon Child. (I'll try to be as creative as possible. I made myself some tea to help!) Here we go!

The overwhelming scent of lunar flowers swept pass Tsume as the Moon Child, Angelia, floated before him like a foreboding ghost from a past long ago. He was unable to divert his eyes from the blood red orbs of the Child. He could feel the looks of the others in his direction as they stared fixatedly at the floating being. Sasha and Isabel shifted nervously in their spot, as if unsure if it were wise for Angelia to be revealing this to these strangers in this place. Cheza let out a small sound like the surprised breath of a random gust of wind. She extended a hand toward the Child, as if trying to touch the silver, slightly demonic aura that surrounded her. Angelia turned her blood red orbs from Tsume to Cheza and smiled a sweet, heavenly smile. Her voice was like an echo in a great big, empty hall of marble when she said: "Little sister, I am so happy to have found you." Her voice was nether worldly as she lowered herself to the ground, the toes of her shoes touching the moss covered earth. She extended her arms out as if in an embrace and Cheza did likewise.

But something quick, silent and deadly interrupted their bliss.

A bullet grazed pass Angelia's head, clipping her cheek as it went. Sasha and Isabel took on a defensive stance, as did the other wolves. The raven black fur on Isabel's back bristled as she growled menacingly at the opposition facing them. Looking up at one of the empty windows above them, they saw a human: This human was armed. He wore a black, army commando uniform, complete with a black mask and sniper rifle. Cheza backed close to the Child, afraid of what this human was attempting. Kiba barked at Isabel: "Who is this and why did he try to kill Angelia!"

Isabel turned her fiery orange eyes on the white wolf and said, her voice low and menacing, "He's probably another hit man trying to get Angelia." A confused and befuddled look fell upon Kiba's face, as well as his peers, when Isabel said this. "What?" he said. Isabel shook her head, her long, curly black locks flowing and falling across her shoulders. "Never mind," she said. "Get Angelia and Cheza out of here! Sasha and I will take care of . . ." A sharp bullet penetrated Isabel's shoulder, cutting off her statement. She let out a pained cry and gripped her shoulder, the smell of blood overwhelming her.

Tsume appeared at Kiba's side: "Let's go, Kiba," he exclaimed, grabbing Kiba's arm. Sasha passed a glance over at his wounded comrade, worried at first. But his worries passed as she stood up straight and bounded up towards the hit man. He fumbled with his cumbersome weapons, frantically trying to reload. He abandoned the sniper and leapt out of harms way, leaving Isabel to land on an empty window sill. The man landed with an audible "THUD!" on the ground and Sasha closed in. Kiba took hold of Cheza's hand and Tsume picked up Angelia. They ran off, away from the chaos.

The hit man decided a gun would do him no good at such close ranges as he pulled out a large, ragged edged knife and faced the growling, grey flecked wolf. The raven black wolf form of Isabel landed painfully behind the man, teeth bared and eyes filled with spite. A crimson fluid dripped down her shoulder, hot and thick; it matted her fur, giving it a ghastly sheen. The older wolf snapped at the man, drawing his attention away from his wounded comrade. It worked, but it was too late for the man to react. Sasha leapt forward, the muscles in his legs acting like coiled springs; his toothy mug was gaping wide as he made for the hit man's throat.

Blood would stain his fur that day.

Elsewhere, Kiba and his charge were winding their way through dense forest and rubble as they desperately tried to escape what lay behind them. A sharp and sudden pain shot through Tsume's calve muscle as a bullet penetrated his flesh. He hit the forest floor with Angelia in his arms. Angelia got to her feet, pulling on Tsume's arm, desperately trying to get him to rise. Kiba put Toboe in charge of watching over Cheza as he rushed to his friend's side. He looked up, narrowly dodging another bullet that grazed his hair. He found the source; another man in a black commando uniform was perched in a tree. Kiba desperately wanted to know why these people were after them.

He leapt away from another bullet with lightning fast reflexes and charged up at the man. He knocked him from the tree, receiving a sharp clip on his arm from another bullet as the man tried to shoot again. The man hit the ground hard, landing on a protruding root. The impact severely fractured his spine with that loud, sickly crack of bone, leaving him paralyzed on the leafy forest floor; paralyzed, but still alive. Kiba rushed to aid his friend, who had dragged himself behind a large, moss covered boulder, leaving a ragged trail of blood in his wake. The others were there, too; Angelia at Tsume's side, hands desperately putting pressure on the wound. Her snow white dress was stained with ugly, haunting splotches of blood and her long locks of hair draped about her shoulders, trailing on the ground.

Kiba knelt down to consult with his fellow wolf: "Are you alright, Tsume?" Tsume nodded his head, his face the expression of grim calmness. "I'm fine." Angelia shook her head, her long silvery tresses flowing. "He has loss too much of his blood. It has hit deep. Sasha and Isabel warned me of doing this, but I have no choice." The others looked at the Child with a strange, yet slightly curious expression as she closed her eyes and pressed her hands down on the wound. There was a strong gust of wind, scented with an overwhelming essence of lunar flowers. The aura was there again, eerie and nether worldly, as her hands began to glow with iridescent, ghostly green light. The blood on her hands shone black like ominous shadows blocking out the light. She raised her head, looking up at the fragmented canopy, her blood red eyes seemingly devoid of life and her soft facial features enhanced by the strange aura as she began to heel Tsume's wound.

The green light was tinted a maniacal blood red as the sun that shone above the forests was eclipsed by the moon. The light gleamed as the Child muttered something under her breath. As rapidly as it occurred, it was over. The moon passed the sun and returned to its rightful position and the ghostly aura evaporated from Angelia's being. She looked down at her stained hands, her eyes devoid of emotion and life, and then looked up at the stunned expression on Tsume's face. With an utterly forced breath, she said, "It is done," and fell forth as she passed out. Tsume quickly drew his leg back to see what the Child had done and found that the only trace left of his wound was the ripped cloth and blood. The wound was gone, leaving only healed and unscarred flesh.

He looked about nervously, as if expecting more of those commandos to come charging at them with another attempt at their lives. Everything was silent and he couldn't scent any other humans besides the one that lay paralyzed on the ground, his body sickly bent; his face was obscured by the gas mask, making him appear alien. "We'll wait here until Sasha and Isabel return," Kiba said. "But, I'll go and look for them incase they need any help." He stood but Cheza took hold of his hand, her expression worried. "Don't worry, Cheza," Kiba said. "I'll be fine." With that, his hand slipped out of Cheza's loosening grip and the white wolf bounded off towards the ruins they fled from.

Upon arriving at the ruins, he found Sasha and Isabel standing over the dead, mangled body of the human hit man. Isabel's shoulder was still gashed with the bullet wound and Sasha had newfound wounds afflicted on him. They looked up at the wolf and walked away to the others.

To be continued . . . .

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Is it better than the first chapter? Is it worse than the first one? Do ya wanna read more!  Please, oh God, please do! If anyone else has an idea, I would love to here it! Or them, if you've been brainstorming. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm really starting to get in to this new story of mine!


End file.
